I m with you
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: -¿Cómo estas tan segura de que van a querer a alguien con mi pasado?-le pregunto a Alice. -Si no te quieren buscaremos a alguien mas, no me importa, porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo Jasper,a tu lado, pase lo que pase.


**I´m with you**

**-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que van a querer a alguien con mi pasado?-le pregunto a Alice.**

**-Si no te quieren buscaremos a alguien mas, no me importa, porque yo siempre voy a estar contigo Jasper, pase lo que pase. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

Caminaba por las calles de Filadelfia, que por la fuerte lluvia se encontraban desiertas.

_-"Gracias a Dios"_-penso Jasper. Estaba demasiado hambriento, estaba seguro de que no podría contenerse por mas que lo intentara. Sintió las gotas de lluvia recorrer su rostro mientras seguía caminando. ¿Qué sentido tenia todo eso? ¿Qué sentido tenia seguir viviendo? No había nadie a quien le importara, no tenia un lugar a donde pertenecer. Su vida estaba vacía, solamente rodeada de tristeza y oscuridad. Diviso una cafetería a lo lejos y apresuro el paso.

Entro a la cafetería, varios curiosos le miraron. A sus ojos no tenia nada extraño, un joven como cualquier otro, que acababa de llegar para refugiarse de la lluvia. Miro hacia fuera. Era casi de noche, y podía notar por las ropas de las personas que hacia frió.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

Se sentó en una de las mesas mas alejadas, no es que hubiese mucha gente, pero el olor de la sangre de las pocas personas que se hallaban en el lugar le seguía pareciendo tentador.

De pronto su mirada se poso en aquella muchacha que se dirigía con gráciles pasos hacia el.

Inmediatamente se tenso. Era como el, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno.

-me haz hecho esperar demasiado- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-lo siento señorita- contesto el. Fue lo único que vino a su cabeza en ese momento.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i, i'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Ella le tendió la mano y el la tomo. No necesitaba saber nada. Después de todo, pasara lo que pasara seria mejor que seguir viviendo de esa manera. Además, le parecía que había algo en esa chica, la felicidad que la inundaba mientras caminaban por las calles, tomados de la mano.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

- Y así fue como te encontré- dijo Alice mientras se sentaba junto a el, en la cama del hotel donde iban a pasar esa noche.

-Parece que fue algo complicado- dijo Jasper con expresión seria.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here i know_

_Cos nothing's going right_

_and Everythings a mess_

_And no-one like's to be alone_

-Y lo fue, algunas veces creí que de verdad había vuelto loca. Buscaba a un chico del cual solo conocía su apariencia y nombre, pero que podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Pero hoy mientras pensaba en irme a otro lugar a buscar, te vi, entrando a esa cafetería. Y me apresure a salir para allá. Sabia que era el momento y bueno, mírate, aquí estas

-Pero sabias que ibas a encontrarme no?

-Si, eso ya lo sabia. Por eso no me rendí en todo el tiempo que te estuve buscando.

-Y dices que ahora debemos encontrar a esa familia?

-Si, los Cullen. Saldremos mañana.

El solo suspiro. Prefería confiar en ella fuera o no cierto.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Segura que es por aquí Alice?-pregunto mientras la seguía por el espeso bosque.

-Ya te dije que si, el lugar de mi visión era muy parecido a este. Deben estar mas adelante.

Jasper se quedo estático. Alice se volvió a ver porque no caminaba.

-Pasa algo Jazz?

El negó con la cabeza pero se movió.

-Que ocurre?- pregunto Alice cruzándose de brazos.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe i'm just out of my mind_

-Esque pensé, no se, que tal si te equivocaste? Y si no nos aceptan?

-Jasper estoy segura al cien por ciento de que van a aceptarnos

-Que te hace creer que van a aceptar a alguien como yo Alice? A alguien con mi pasado? Que tal si no me quieren?- dijo el mientras se sentaba en un tronco que se encontraba tirado.

-Estoy segura de que van a aceptarte y si no fuera así, buscaremos a alguien mas que te acepte.

-Pero…

-no te dejare por nada Jasper, me costo mucho trabajo encontrarte como para dejarte asi nada mas

-Renunciarías a eso por mi?- pregunto el sorprendido

-Por supuesto que si, Jasper, quiero que te quede claro algo. Yo voy a estar contigo siempre. Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado, ¿entendiste?

El asintió.

-Perfecto entonces Vamonos- dijo Alice tomándolo de la mano.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but i_

_i'm with you_

Jasper la siguió con una sonrisa.

Ella iba a estar siempre con el, aunque quizá ella siempre estuvo a su lado, desde el momento en que decidió abandonar a Maria desde el momento en que la tomo de la mano sin preguntar nada porque se sentía feliz y seguro junto a ella.

El también se prometió algo. Iba a cambiar, a ser mejor, solo por ella, por su Alice para que al menos tuviera una verdadera razon para estar a su lado.

_I'm with you_

**N/A: Bueno otro one-shoot esta vez inspirado en la canción de Avril Lavigne: I´m with you**

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado. Dejen Reviews!XD**


End file.
